A Lovers Dream
by Sasunaruluvr101
Summary: A Lovers Dream a sasunaru fanfic Prologue: Naruto and Sasuke are not supposed to have anything to do with one another but of course they love one another but they don’t no it yet they are still best friends there parents hate eachother...I DONT OWN NARUTO


A Lovers Dream

a sasunaru fanfic

Prologue: Naruto and Sasuke are not supposed to have anything to do with one another but of course they love one another but they don't no it yet they are still best friends there parents hate one another and Sasuke and Naruto don't want to have to keep there friendship or possible love a secret.

Chapter 1: Naruto was walking toward Konaha park and on his way he saw Sasuke Uchiha Narutos greatest rival and yet his greatest love. Naruto like the idiot he is ran right up towards Sasuke and hugs him but then he thinks awww shit!! He lets go of Sasuke as soon as possible. Sasuke says dope what the hell was that for? Naruto says I don't know you have just been away from school for so long I missed you. Well whatever, do you want to go get some ramen? Naruto thinks about the offer wile Sasuke thinkswhy didn't you embrace me longer oh so how I long for you. Then Naruto says ok and they go get some ramen. When they are done Sasuke asks Naruto if he thinks there family will ever get along. Naruto says I don't know but what I do no is that when we grow up ill get us an apartment and we can live together and be best friends believe it! Sasuke chuckles a bit then says my parents are gone this weekend so if you want to you can come and spend the night and you can tell your parents that your at Kibas house. Naruto says sure and before they part Sasuke slips Naruto a small passionate kiss.

Chapter 2: Naruto says "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!! "Sasuke just smirks and walks away. Naruto runs after Sasuke and says Sasuke can I come to your house tonight and we can talk about all of this. Sasuke says sure and they hold hands and start walking. When they get to Sasukes house Naruto says wow this is a really big house! Sasuke says yea I know then they go up to Sasukes room and Sasuke pushed Naruto down and they kissed passionately. When Sasuke wakes up the next morning he smells bacon and eggs and sees Naruto in the kitchen making the yummy food he gives him a morning kiss and then they eat and talk randomly. Then they start kissing for no reason as his and Narutos father stomped in as furious as can be and astonished that there two sons were kissing! They both slapped there sons and as they stood up Naruto screamed saying why cant you just accept that me and Sasuke are in love!! Then everyone drops there jaw even Sasuke because they have never heard Naruto scream like that and then Sasuke goes over to Naruto and says I love you to and just before they embrace one another Narutos dad pulls Naruto away and says WE CAN GET YOU THERAPY FOR THIS! Naruto says no I love Sasu-kun! But Narutos dad takes Sasuke and Naruto to therapy with him and his wife Mrs. Uzimaki. Then the therapist asks why are you here? We are here because our son Naruto is gay and he needs help. The therapist says that is not a reason to come to therapy. So Naruto and Sasuke leave. A/N I was having writers block so that is why the therapy thing didn't make much sense.

Chapter 3: Naruto and Sasuke walk to a hotel Sasuke says wow people can't except us can they. Naruto says I guess not but as long as we have each other we will be fine . Now they are walking into the hotel holding hands as Sakura Haruno sees them and runs over to Sasuke saying no Sasuke-kun the rumors I hear of you being g-gay can't be true...Sasuke says well they are I'm sorry Sakura. Me and Naruto will be returning to school tomorrow so we will see you then. Sakura says ok and leaves. Sasuke how do you think everyone will react to us? I don't know but as long as I have you I'm fine because no one can tear us apart my love. They get the key and go up to there room before they go in a black hair skinny guy walks up to them and says faggots and before Sasuke pops him right in the face Naruto says what is wrong with you I am sure you don't know what it's like to be in love like me and Sasuke are! The black haired boy just says whatever and walks away. They go in there room lock the door and talk and have a little "fun" and go to sleep. The next morning they wake up for school eat then go. On there way there people from all detractions are giving them funny looks and there are a couple whispers here and there between the people. Then Naruto kisses Sasuke right in front of them and says "WHAT WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME FOR LOVING SOMONE YOU TELL ME THAT!! Sasuke says Naruto calm down. Sasuke it's just no one excepts us it's just so horrible then Sasuke says Naruto I know but they will learn one day. So Naruto and Sasuke walk away. Now there at school and hear people talking not about them thou its about Gaara and Itachi and how they are GOING TO GET MARRIED!! Sasuke says so no and Naruto aren't the only gay ones laughs Naruto says hey Sasuke doesn't that mean we will be related to Gaara Sasuke says yea. They walk over to Gaara and Itachi who are making out on the wall. Sasuke says hello brother Naruto says hi Itachi and Gaara . Itachi and Gaara says hi and they all walk to there classes. In the middle of class Naruto passes Sasuke a note saying.

Dear Sasuke;

Don't you think it would be awesome if we had a double wedding with Gaara and Itachi I know you haven't asked me to get married yet but I have a little surprise for you when we get home. Love u Sincerly;Naruto

Then Naruto get caught passing the note to Sasuke and the teacher reads it out loud. Everyone looks at Sasuke and Naruto they are embarresd as hell then the teacher give Sasuke back the note and says keep your personal lives to yourself you two. After that they go home and then Naruto has candles out on a table with a red silk table cover. Naruto bends down on one knee and says will you marry me? Sasuke says how could I say no I love you. Naruto kisses Sasuke and they eat . We are skipping 9 months to NaruSasu and ItaGaas weding the precher says now you may kiss the bride.

The End!


End file.
